


Mortifying Moment

by SamuelJames



Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Miranda recounts an embarrassing incident.
Relationships: Miranda/Gary Preston
Kudos: 3





	Mortifying Moment

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Mortifying Moment_   
>  _Pairing: Miranda/Gary Preston_   
>  _Rating: PG-13_   
>  _Summary: Miranda recounts an embarrassing incident._   
>  _Notes: Written for comment_fic for the prompt Miranda, Miranda/any, flirt!fail._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Previously in my life I had an ultra mortifying date with Gary, who is quite amazing snog wise, and when I tried to use my allure to lure him upstairs post-date for more snogging I stumbled on the stairs going up to the flat.

He's seen me lose my skirt, my balance and my dignity but when I opened my eyes it was a thrill to see him crouched over me looking concerned, slightly less so when I realised that two buttons on my blouse had popped to reveal my dull grey bra which has now been consigned to the bin.

Gary didn't seem too put off - getting me upstairs safely and making me tea but I had definitely killed the mood, though if I ever can get to the s-e-x part without incident any other underwear can only be a huge improvement.


End file.
